Past, Present, Future
by yaoivampire
Summary: The real title to this story is Longing for the Past, Hating the Present, Dreading the Future. However, that wouldn't fit. Full summary inside. For right now, I am unsure of the categorization for this story, but as soon as I know, I'll edit the category.


This is a request fic that I am doing for Animegurl88. The following paragraph is her verbatim request:

A vlad from the past somehow gets to the future danny is 17. He is suicde,depressed,cuts. tucker and same haven't spoken to him in 2 years and are dating and don't hang out with him because of ghosts. He knows his parents won't care about him when find out he is a halfa. his sister is away at college. he knows he can't have a relationship because he curse person with being a halfa and he would never grow old. teachers at school don't care when he is being bullied no one notices anything wrong with him. Danny takes vlad to his future self and leaves. Vlad of the future hasn't notice anything wrong with danny. danny also doesnt want to live because of his aler future self dan phantom and what he did. maybe before he got his powers. the person danny dates will grow because dany will never age. yes danny can be in a relationship but doesn't want to because he won't grow old and won't ever fully die because he is half ghost/humun. danny takes past vlad to present vlad because he doesn't know what to do. danny doesn't want to live because his future self turn evil and kill his humun self and because he cheated on a test his family/friends/lancer died.(from movie ulimate enemy) yes because afraid of becoming dan. i don't know who will start the relationship present or past vlad. vlad from jack and maddie's college days gets to the future. Ok. thanks! No one is posting any new dp fics much and no new art or updates. Thanks!

End Request

For the purposes of this story: Vlad = Past, Plasmius = Future

Longing for the Past, Hating the Present, Dreading the Future

(Animegurl88's Request Fiction)

Vlad turned a corner, whistling; a rare activity for him. The whistling, that is. His arms were wrapped around three rather heavy textbooks, hugging them to his chest. He was in a peaceful mood today. His tests went smoothly, which was amazing, really, since his roommate makes it very hard to study. His inability to whistle properly caused him to switch to humming. A couple birds were singing in the trees. A warm, gentle breeze tussled his hair. A lizard scurried to safety within a bush next to him. A giant, swirling vortex opened in the sky above him. Yes, it was a perfect… wait a minute. He barely had time to do the obligatory double take, before he was sucked up into it.

* * *

Danny watched bitterly as Tucker and Sam kissed three lockers down from him. His two former best friends had hooked up after mutually deciding to sever ties with him, due to ghost hunting becoming too dangerous for them, or some nonsense. Danny thought that was bullshit. What about him? Since they had left him, fighting ghosts had become increasingly dangerous for him. Not to mention, he had been exceedingly lonely since they had stopped talking to him. Depression welled up inside him, which replaced his previous bitter feelings. This depression was soon replaced by anger. Danny glared at the couple that had betrayed him, slamming his locker shut and coolly striding past them. He pushed through the doors to the outside; his backpack slung over one shoulder. He headed towards his home, even though the school day had not yet ended. Ditching was not unusual for Danny. He did it practically every time he became upset, which was quite often. He would probably skip less often if it wasn't so easy, but with his parents busying themselves with their continuously unsuccessful ghost hunting, his sister, Jazz, away at college, and teachers that could care less if their _entire _class went missing, it was almost **too **easy to slip away, unnoticed. However, this was destined to be a less than simple escape from school. Halfway home, he stumbled upon a young man lying on the ground, textbooks scattered about him, a shocked expression on his face. Danny helped the man stand up. "Are you alright?" Danny asked. The other nodded his head, albeit weakly. Danny took in the man's appearance. He was taller than Danny, pale-skinned and slender. His black hair was styled in an eighties fashion and he wore a red sweater and jeans. Danny sucked in his breath. There was no mistaking it: Vlad. But not the Vlad of the present day, it was the Vlad from Jack's old college days. "Woah! How'd you get here?" Past Vlad looked at him strangely. How did this kid know he wasn't from around here? Vlad tried the truth. What could he lose?

"Um… This might sound strange, but a big swirling vortex sucked me up from my college and spat me out here. I swear!"

"Uh huh. I'd better talk to Clockwork about this." Danny said. The Time God would probably know what had happened and what to do about it.

"Talk to who?" Vlad asked, confused.

Danny explained to Vlad that he was from the past, and that it was 2008 and not the eighties. It took awhile; Danny eventually convinced him by taking him through town and showing him how it had changed. He also explained to Vlad who and what he was.

"I won't know how to get you back until I talk to Clockwork." Danny said. "I can't bring you home. My father and mother would recognize you."

"They would?" Vlad said. Danny nodded. "Who are they?" Danny hesitated.

"Umm…. Jack and Maddie." Vlad flinched, shocked.

"Jack and… Maddie? They got married? They had a kid? But…. but…" He was at a loss for words. Danny winced. He didn't want to have to deal with this.

"Maybe I'll just leave you with your future self." Danny said, in an attempt to change the subject.

"Won't that, like, screw up the time stream or something?" Vlad said. Danny shrugged,

"Only one way to find out." Vlad looked shocked. "Besides, if it does screw something up, Clockwork could always fix it." Vlad just sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Daniel!" Plasmius exclaimed, "What a pleasa-" Plasmius stopped mid-sentence, staring at his past self. "What… How… Why…" Plasmius spluttered. Danny explained to Plasmius the situation. Plasmius sighed, "Well, why bring him to me?" He asked. "What makes you think I can watch him any better than you can?"

"Hey! I'm not some kid, you know. I can take care of myself." Vlad protested. His comment went ignored however.

"Well, it's just that I can't take care of him. My parents would obviously recognize him as you from the past."

"Well can't you just take him to Clockwork? I have enough to worry about without having to deal with the college version of myself." Vlad scowled,

"Jeez. I turn out to be an asshole."

"You don't know the half of it." Danny said. It was Plasmius's turn to glare.

"If you want my help, you're going to have to treat me with more respect than that!" He snapped. Danny sighed,

"Fine. How about we agree to a truce until Vlad gets back home?" Vlad looked confused. "Truce? What do you mean by that? Are you two fighting?" Plasmius grinned,

"Agreed." He said to Danny. He turned to his past self, "Don't worry. I'll tell you everything." With that, he ushered Vlad inside and closed the door on Danny.

"I have a bad feeling that this isn't going to end well." Danny said to himself and turned to continue on his way home. He'd better get going if he was going to make it all the way back from Wisconsin in time for his curfew.


End file.
